


Коллекционер

by Ashatrychka



Series: Bad dreams [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Экстра-глава к "Плохим снам": что же все-таки случилось с Рей после.





	Коллекционер

Черный цвет делал Фазму только бледнее. Когда она со вздохом опустилась в кресло рядом с Хаксом, он отметил, насколько утомленной она выглядит: даже косметика не могла скрыть кругов под глазами. Она сбросила туфли на высоком каблуке и блаженно вытянула ноги, шевеля пальцами. Но на ее лице застыло утомленное, упрямое выражение, которое Хакс знал достаточно хорошо.

\- Вам точно не нужна помощь? - в который раз спросил он.

\- Нет, - Фазма потерла лоб. - Кира пока поживет с бабушкой... Думаю, разумно будет ей взять старую фамилию Кайло, - она едко хмыкнула. - Никто до этого так и не докопался. И мне лучше поменьше светить свое знакомство с Леей Органа.

\- Как она? - осторожно спросил Хакс.

\- Лея? - Фазма вскинула брови.

\- Вообще, я говорил о Кире, но если ты расскажешь мне, как Лея Органа, светоч демократии, среагировала на новость о смерти своего сына, я не буду тебя останавливать. Несмотря на печальные обстоятельства.

\- Светоч демократии держится лучше всех, - Фазма сухо улыбнулась. - Если бы не неоспоримые доказательства в виде внучки, никто бы и не догадался, что у нее вообще был сын, - Фазма вздохнула и тихо сказала:

\- Боже, я бы сейчас душу продала за бутылку виски и пару пачек "Кореллианского восхода".

Хакс проигнорировал этот более чем очевидный намек - ибо он знал, что, будучи на взводе, Фазма предпочтет контролировать себя, нежели пуститься во все тяжкие - и спросил:

\- Так как Кира?

\- Мы не говорим, - ответила Фазма. - Почти ни о чем. Она не хочет. Я... знаю, что это мой долг, но разговорить ее невозможно. Да я и не хочу. Поэтому мы молчим. С бабушкой она более общительная, так что... пускай пока живет у нее. Новая школа, новое окружение, никаких сервов и потрясающий психолог, нанятый бабушкой, - снова сухой смешок.

Хакс сдержался, чтобы не заметить, что Кайло Рену Органа наверняка нанимала психологов, и это ни к чему не привело. Неподдельное горе Фазмы сдерживало его от проявлений искренней радости по поводу смерти коллеги. Коллега, тоже мне.

И Фазма, будто угадав его мысли, заметила:

\- Тебе ведь это все пошло на пользу, да? Всем нам. Вся эта история с Дэмероном и расследованием замялась сама собой, от Старкиллер Корп отстали, к горюющей вдове претензий никаких. Так ведь?

\- Я бы ни за что не стал выкручиваться из подобной передряги ценой нервов своих хороших друзей, - осторожно заметил Хакс. - Так что это не моих рук дело, если ты об этом.

\- Но это было бы так изящно, - Фазма снова сухо хихикнула. - Очень в твоем духе.

\- Увы, жизнь куда более цинична, - Хакс вздохнул. - Мне жаль.

Фазма покачала головой.

\- Как же я устала, - пробормотала она и прикрыла глаза рукой. - Репортеры, нотариус, адвокат... все.

Их с Хаксом кресла стояли рядом, практически касались подлокотниками. И когда Хакс соскользнул на пол и встал на колени, он оказался прямо перед Фазмой. Она удивленно подняла брови, когда руки Хакса коснулись ее ног. Его движения были абсолютно пристойными, руки не поднимались выше щиколоток, разминая утомленные высокими каблуками ступни. Фазма наблюдала за ним, полуприкрыв глаза.

\- Я просто хочу помочь тебе расслабиться, - заметил Хакс, поймав ее взгляд. - Дружеская услуга, только и всего.

\- Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, - впервые за вечер Фазма улыбнулась не вымученно и не сухо. - За все твои дружеские услуги потом придется платить втридорога, но я даже думать не хочу о том, что ты от меня потребуешь.

Повисло молчание: Фазма почти дремала в кресле, а Хакс - на коленях возле нее, массируя длинными пальцами ее ступни.

\- Ты не узнавала, - осторожно спросил Хакс, - насчет того серва?

\- Нет, - ответила Фазма. - Это внутреннее дело фирмы. Не сомневаюсь, ей припаяли лет десять обязательных работ сервом, если не больше... Да мне похер, в общем-то. Она... - Фазма осеклась. - Я все еще не могу воспринять ее как человека. Ну не смешно ли? - однако звук, который она издала, был больше похож не на смех, а на всхлип.

***

Когда Фазма ушла - поблагодарив за заботу и извинившись, что отняла столько времени, Хакс направился к себе в кабинет.

Он, как и его подруга, тоже увлекался коллекционированием, но немного другого толка. Какой смысл в старинном мече - это просто железяка, отреставрированная и с объявленной ценностью. Кто был ее владельцем, что он совершил с помощью этой вещи - вот, что было интересно Хаксу. У него был револьвер, из которого застрелился известный революционер, молоток, которым убили известного идеолога марксистов. А теперь... у него было еще одно изящное орудие убийства.

Фазма была права: смерть Рена во многом облегчила им жизнь. Он стал идеальным козлом отпущения: буйный, с неподобающими связями и лакунами в прошлом. Сам бог его послал, не иначе... Или, скорее, сам бог послал к нему ту балерину, которая, в итоге, и завершила дело.

Серв была центром его коллекции: высокая фигура, облаченная в бесформенную темную хламиду, держащая в руках старинные медные весы с полустертой позолотой. Очень символично, и подходило к убранству кабинета. Хакс подошел поближе, стряхнул пару светлых пылинок с темной ткани и окинул взглядом всю свою коллекцию, особенно задержав свой взгляд на Рей. Он проинструктировал ее, где есть и где спать, дальнейшее общение с ней Хакс считал излишним. В отличие от Рена он привык использовать вещи по их назначению.


End file.
